A wide range of services are provided by the Immersive Virtual Environment Testing Area (IVETA) and its staff including, for example, scientific consultation, data collection, study administration, and arranging and funding procurement of necessary scientific materials. During this reporting year, four research projects have been served by the IVETA team. The Mothers' TAKE study (PI: Colleen McBride) completed data collection in 2011. During this reporting year, IVETA staff have contributed to the data preparation and analysis process. The Weight Management Interactions study (PI: Susan Persky) completed data collection in September, 2012. During this reporting year, the IVETA staff oversaw creation and refinement of the virtual environment used in the study, prepared and pilot tested study materials, recruited study participants, collected research data (N=224), managed administrative tasks, and prepared data for analysis. The IVETA staff has contributed to two new projects that are currently in the planning and preparation stages. For the first project (PI: Vence Bonham), we have consulted on study design and material creation, contributed to budgeting, and arranged for procurement of scientific equipment and services. For the second (PI: Paul Han), we have consulted on study design, equipment, budgeting, and logistics. In addition to directly serving the research needs of the Social and Behavioral Research Branch, the IVETA team also conducts research and assessments to expand its own capabilities. During this reporting year the IVETA team has prepared a pilot study that aims to assess the feasibility and added value of including physiological assessments of participant reaction to immersive virtual clinical simulations. Data collection on this study will begin in late 2012.